


Guaranteed Remedies for Tedious Meetings

by Trisa_Slyne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, You know what it is, blowjob, kyloxrey, meetings suck so let’s suck somebody off, pregnant rey, the smut is strong with this one, what happens when one of them is busy in meetings and the other is horny, you know he’s gonna get his revenge later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisa_Slyne/pseuds/Trisa_Slyne
Summary: Kylo Ren is trying to get the galaxy in order for his and Rey’s child, but Rey is determined to distract him from the task in all the best ways.





	Guaranteed Remedies for Tedious Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I don’t own any of the characters or this world so don’t sue me! Smutty smut mcsmutsmut. This no longer fits with the longer fic I am writing, but it was too much fun to just trash it. Set after TLJ and after Kylo and Rey have worked out some issues and have already messed around quite a bit. Thank you elgupo for being beta for this fic!

**_Deep Space, Finalizer_ **

Even in deep space, meetings were a necessary evil to ensure a galaxy ran smoothly. The room was  dominated by a large black marble table, various leaders and politicians met with the Supreme Leader to petition for their particular planets or debate reform. 

Kylo Ren did his best to pay attention as they squabbled over one trivial detail or another, but he was swiftly losing his patience. His mind was on a galaxy far away where a slight brunette was working for the same goal: peace.

Peace for their child she carried within her. 

Together, they had balanced the Force. The dark side brought with it change and evolution. The light side brought tranquility and compassion. Combined they created a power to be reckoned with. Their child would be born from the strongest Force wielders in the galaxy and would bring in a new era of Force wielders able to use a balanced Force. 

No more Jedi, no more Sith. Just Force-users learning to hone their abilities and use them. Hopefully to help people, but there was time to work out the details for how. First, they needed to end this long and pointless war. 

Which brought him here, where politicians tried his patience. They couldn’t fathom why he had suddenly changed the way his organization operated. He had smoothly assured them he had been waiting for a time when he was fully in control of things before making changes. Reigning in Hux had helped matters tremendously. 

A sharp tug of the force sent his heart beating as if he had been sprinting for hours rather than nodding off in his seat. He subtly flicked his eyes around the room, pretending to be following the conversation as voices around the room pitched their opinions on an unknown topic. Of course there was no danger in her being seen by anyone in this room. As far as he knew only those blessed by the Force could see either of them when this happened but he didn’t like taking chances. 

He wouldn’t take any chances where she was concerned. Not anymore. 

A light touch on his calf gave away her position currently at his feet. He couldn’t help but wonder what she had been doing to be on the ground at this very moment but she was often unpredictable. Kylo shrugged internally, prepared to cut the connection since he was unavailable. 

All thoughts left his head as her hand stroked up his leg and to his thigh. Her hand did not stop until just before… he leaned back in his seat, silently encouraging her explorations. The gentle caresses trailed all along him, soothing and maddening all at once. 

His hands tightened on his armrests as she stroked him everywhere but where he suddenly, desperately wanted her to touch. His face was the picture of boredom, but his body was a swirling mess of emotion, and his member was throbbing. 

Her hands stilled in their exploration as they found the sudden length of him. After an agonizingly long moment her hands resumed their exploration, only this time solely focused on that one particular part of him. She alternated tracing patterns along his center and squeezing different sections. He swallowed deeply as he felt her place a kiss on the head over his pants.

His breath almost hitched when she opened her mouth and pressed it around the head. He much preferred her performing such ministrations unhindered by clothing, but somehow this was just as exciting. 

He heard a soft chuckle under the table as she retreated. Kylo released a breath, assuming Rey had finished torturing him. After all, all of their previous rendezvous had been when they were alone. He was sure she wouldn’t want to stick around when he was otherwise occupied and couldn’t give her his full attention nor reciprocate. 

By the Force, he would never again be so happy to be so mistaken.  

He glanced down quickly as he felt his pants being unfastened and the clasps released. He gauged the angle from himself at the head of the table and the nearest being to him a few seats away. He was reasonably sure no one would be able to see anything. Luckily, no one felt the need to walk around while they lectured those in attendance. 

He shifted in his seat as she reached into his pants to grip him firmly in her hand. He thought she was going to continue stroking as she had before but instead she exposed him fully and tilted him toward her. He made a noise that he quickly covered with a cough as she slid her lips onto him. 

Her mouth was warm and wet. Her teeth grazed him every now and then, not unpleasantly. He stopped breathing as she moved down the shaft until the entire length of him was in her mouth. She moved back up the length of him and then back down all the way. She added a new delicious sensation to what was already nirvana by cupping his balls with one soft hand and stroking the flesh with those delicate fingers of hers. 

He lowered his eyes to the hologram in front of him until his peripheral vision was able to catch sight of her moving forward and back along him. If he could, he would lean back and close his eyes so the only sensations he would have would be what she was doing to him. Damn meeting. Damn galaxy. Damn First Order to run. 

He avoided the intense urge to stroke her head but moved a hand to clench his thigh. His hips involuntarily jerked a few times but he kept those as still as possible, too. This woman challenged him in every way and now she was going to bring him to completion while he sat here unable to interact with her at all. It drove him mad that he couldn’t throw her on the the table right now and reciprocate the madness she was inflicting upon him. He wanted to lick her until she screamed for mercy and then he wanted to lick her more until she begged him to fuck her into oblivion. 

He had to steady his breathing as his imagination and her administrations sought to expose him. 

Rey shifted suddenly, pressing herself against his leg. He could feel her extended stomach and what it contained nearly undid him. He wanted to kiss her slowly everywhere to show her just how much he loved her and their child. He took a risk and began gently petting her hair where he could reach. No one could see her but they would notice him. He kept his fingers low and glanced around the table to ensure no one noticed anything amiss. 

She ground against his leg and moaned softly. He wasn’t sure if she could find her pleasure that way, but he shifted his leg to assist as much as possible. She tightened around the curve of his foot, grinding along it and whimpering as she continued to suck him. He prayed he didn’t choke her. He prayed she never stopped. 

The noises she made were going to be the end of him. She slowed her pace and moved back to suck softly on just the head while her hands wrapped around his shaft and gently tightened around the rest of him. She sucked slowly then quickly, moving her hands up and down, following the direction of her mouth at some times and then opposite of it at others. He knew which way he preferred but without being able to talk he merely sat back and enjoyed the wild ride of her as she pushed him closer and closer to the edge. 

She suddenly pressed herself harder against his leg and moaned long and hard. He could feel her release on his pant leg and knew it was time for his own. 

“I’m close,” he managed to say, glancing down at her. Remembering where he was he picked up the hologram reader displaying some inconsequential thing or another and pretended he had been reading that. Focusing his attention back at the full board room he pretended to complete his sentence. “To being tired of this.” 

She grasped hold of the length of him and moved her head up and down his head even quicker than before and all thinking stopped as his pleasure built even more. He stared down each and every person until they looked away. Only when conversation resumed, at a much quicker pace than before, did he allow himself to shudder. 

He fisted his hand in her hair to let her know it was time, expecting her to stop. He wasn’t sure what he would finish in but he could come all over his pants for all he cared. She squeezed his shaft and released it as time stopped and the only things in existence were her lips on him as his climax ripped through him. He wanted to scream, to roar, to do something besides sit back and close his eyes. Releasing himself into her mouth was an additional, unexpected pleasure that damned near broke his composure all over again. She took every burst in her mouth and did not pull away until he had completed. 

He opened his eyes in time to see her demurely lean over and spit into something on her end of things. That she hadn’t swallowed him was of no consequence to him. If she chose to do so one day it would be pleasurable, for reasons he wasn’t sure he could articulate. But he didn’t register her refusal to do so as a rejection. 

Rey gave Kylo a relaxed smile and vanished. Just as he had left a remnant of his pleasure on her end, she had left one on his: the liquid on his pant leg where she had found her pleasure remained. For the rest of the meeting it was a reminder to him of what had just happened between them. He spent the remainder of his time half listening to the conversations and half considering all the ways in which he could splay her on the table before him and repay her for her actions today. He would drive her to the edge of climax again and again and only give her release when she begged and pleaded for it. And then he would drive her to climax again and again. He would make her scream so loudly the entire Resistance would come running to see what was going on. 

Next time, it was his turn to be tormentor. 


End file.
